wonder_womanfandomcom-20200214-history
Sarge Steel
Sarge Steel is a former Vietnam War veteran turned detective and spy. Sarge (short for "Sargent,") Steel has a mechanical left hand. History Origin Sarge Steel was an American veteran of the Vietnam War who became a detective after returning to the United States. Years of experience made him a hardboiled private eye of some reputation. He somehow also got involved in "spy cases," and attracted the attention of the CIA, who subsequently employed him to work for their agency. Thus, Steel soon became a "Special Agent." He worked as a secret agent for the U.S. government for a number of years, before being promoted to the Department of Metahuman Affairs. His enemies included characters like "The Lynx," "Ivan Crunch," "Smiling Skull" (a Nazi villain who fought the Judomaster during World War II), Werner Von Wess, Mr. Ize, and others. Sarge Steel was eventually put in charge of the United States' governmental agencies involved with "superhuman" activities for many years. He was made the head of a small agency known as the CBI (Central Bureau of Intelligence), which also included King Faraday, and Faraday's two well known agents Richard Dragon and Ben Turner. Eventually, Sarge Steel was promoted as Federal Cabinet Secretary of Metahuman Affairs (giving him control of agencies such as the Suicide Squad). Manipulated Around this time, the manipulative, caterpillar-shaped alien criminal Mr. Mind was handed over to Steel's custody. Mr. Mind took control of Steel, hiding inside his artificial hand in order to escape the detection of superhumans. Controlling Steel, Mind caused the nuclear devastation of the midwest American city of Fairfield. Though superhumans contained the bombs to the literal limits of the town, many thousands died. Later, Lex Luthor would be elected as President. Luthor appointed Amanda Waller as his successor until he was re-exposed as a criminal in the events of Superman/Batman: Public Enemies. Trinity Mysterious abductions across the globe puts the Departament of Metahuman Affairs on alert, Sarge Steel calls Prince and Nemesis agents to investigate. Nemesis questions the case for not appear to have committed by metahumans, then Sarge Steel shows a video with those responsible: The Crime Syndicate. Amazons Attack Steel has since resumed his old Cabinet posting as a member of the Horne Administration. He is currently in charge of Nemesis and Diana Prince as part of the Department of Metahuman Affairs. During his time at that post the villain Circe kidnapped Steel, tied him up, duct taped his mouth shut, locked him in a closet, and had him replaced with her shape-shifting henchman Everyman. Using Steel's pull at the agency, Circe and Everyman helped bring about the events of Amazons Attack. Steel was discovered and freed, but is left overtly suspicious over Wonder Woman's motives, questioning she may still serve the Amazons' cause, to him perceived as harmful and dangerous. He correctly guesses the love budding between Nemesis and Wonder Woman, and so decides to keep Diana and Tresser in constant surveillance. Recently, he has been seen composing an essay accusing prominent female historical figures of being Amazonian spies. It is then revealed that since his kidnapping by Circe that Doctor Psycho has been tampering with his mind, enhancing his suspicious nature. Powers and Abilities *'Leadership' *'Expert Combatant' *'Spionage Master' *'Firearms Expert' *'Political Analyst' Paraphernalia *Prosthetic metallic left hand Links *http://www.comicvine.com/sarge-steel/29-9931/ Category:Comic Book Characters __NOWYSIWYG__